


Wounded

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: #barisi living together, Boys In Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Sonny is shot and hit in the vest which bruises his abdomen . Rafael Barba is finishing up post trial paperwork so he doesn’t hear the news right away.   When he does he wants to go to the hospital but Amanda Rollins  tells him what happened and calms him down. Caretaking fluff and will Sonny be a good patient.





	1. Chapter 1

It was an early October Tuesday where the air was crisp enough that you needed a coat to be oustsude but not ready to transition to winter just yet. Rafael Barba was happy because his ragweed allergies stopped giving him hell when the first frost came and killed the godforsaken plant that made him get loaded on Claritin everyday. He was leaning back in his desk chair for a moment when his phone buzzed. “ Hey Sonshine.” He said when his boyfriends number popped up on screen. “ That’s sweet Barba but this is Amanda.” Barba’s stomach dropped.  
“ What happened?” His voice was strangely calm despite the emotions swirling. In his head.  
“ Sonny got shot. But luckily he was wearing a vest. So his stomach and a rib are going to be sore for a while.” “ They’re patching him up and then i’ll take him home.”  
Tears began to form in Rafael’s eyes. “ Thank you for letting me know Detective. I’ll see him at home in a few hours .” “ Tell him well you know.” She said “ Sure thing, I wanted to tell you myself.”  
“ I appreciate it.” They exchanged a few other words and then hung up. Rafael got up and walked to a window in his office and leaned his head against it for a moment. He took a deep breath but a few tears fell. He knew this could come with Sonny’s job but he didn’t expect it to be him. It sounded like he was going to be okay. Maybe he would give Carmen an early night and let her have a date with her as yet unnamed boyfriend . That would be a nice thing to do. He took a deep breath and after sitting down at his desk again pushed the button for Carmen’s desk phone. “ Yes boss.” “ Why don’t you call it a day early ?” “ I”m going to head out myself .” “ Thank you, I heard about Detective Carisi so tell him I said that I hope he feels better soon.”  
“ I will thank you but he does have a weakness for your brownies.”  
“ Well then i’ll make a batch just for him.” She smiled and headed to her desk to get her things.  
Rafael shut down his tablet and put his glasses in their usual place in his work bag. Then he stood up and thought about what kind of pizza to order for dinner. It was okay on a night when he didn’t feel like making any Cuban food . He would look at the menus when he got home unless he found something that was more appealing in the apartment .

Sometime later : Sonny arrived at home with Amanda by his right side . His hand rested against the bruised area on his abdomen as he clombed the steps to his front door slowly.  
He hated pain medication. It made him feel dopey. Then he pressed the buzzer for their door.  
“ Honey i’m home.” He knew Rafael would click it open .  
Then the door clicked and Barba stood there in a softl looking black sweater and some jeans that were a little below his waist. He stood back so Amanda could bring Sonny inside .  
“ Thank you for bringing him home Amanda.”  
“ You’re welcome just take care of him .” She smiled a little and her heeled boots clicked to the door and she left.  
“ So detective do I get to inspect the damage ?”  
Sonny shrugged a little. “ Sure but i’m more posssd that the shirt you gave me got ruined.” He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off and then revealed a bandage under his undershirt that he peeled off slowly that covered a bruise near one of his ribs.  
He saw Rafael lower his head and felt his lips touch his wounded area.  
“ What’s that counselor ?” His voice went husky  
“ I’m kissing it to make it better is that all right ?”  
“ Yes but I need to get out of these pants before I explode and ruin them too.”  
“ Well then why don’t we take this to the bedroom before we have pizza.”  
“ Works for me.” They went down the hall with their lips meeting hungrily and their tongues jockeying for position in each other’s mouths.  
“ Sonny why do you always look at my ass when I walk away from you ?”  
“ Because you’ve got a damn fine one counselor especially when you ge tout of your suits .”  
Rafael”# face reddened. “ Sometimes detective your Staten Island charm makes you say the sweetest damn things .”  
“ That’s why you love me.” Sonny smiled as they kissed each other some more .


	2. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sonny arrives home and is beginning his recovery from a shot to his bulletproof vest. Lots of tender soft barisi stuff here with total caretaking by Rafael of his injured man.  
> Bath scene also . # barisi in love and can’t get enough of each other

Sometime later in the Carisi -Barba bedroom:  
Sonny yawned softly as he felt Rafael run his hand gently down his jawline. “ Raf.” “ I should probably get a shower since I feel grungy from the hospital and from other activities that I have engaged in since I have been home .”  
“ Well I have a better proposition. Why don’t we get a bath? I can run it for us and the tub is big enough for two after all.” Barba smiled softly.  
“ Come to think of it my back does have a few kinks in it so soaking would do it some good.” Sonny stood up slowly and held his hand out.  
“ Good answer detective. Why don’t you just wait there and i’ll come and tell you when the water is ready .”  
“ All right .” Sonny loosened the ties on his robe a little.  
Rafael went down the hall to their bathroom and soon the sound of running water could be heard . Sonny wondered what bath stuff he would pick . Sometimes he used bath foam with a vanilla scent and other times this coconut or lavender thing. The lavender one always made him sleep like a baby afterwards though . Other times he liked cinnamon scented salts with sandalwood in them. Depended on the counselors star of mind.  
Sonny slid the sliver band on his left hand off to his nightstand. He only took it off when he was showering bathing or sleeping. They had wanted to at the hospital but he said no.  
He looked the brightly colored piece of sculpture on the opposite dresser. Barba had had hat when they met. It was supposed to be a couple embracing but Sonny couldn’t see it in He jade and teal block. Then he heard footsteps coming back to the room.  
“ .Come on detective lets get our bath.” Barba smiled and held out his hand .  
Sonny took it and winked. “ Now no foolin around in the tub tonight . I think i’m kind of worn out for that just now.”  
“ Doesn’t mean I can’t wash your hair .”  
“ What is it with my hair and shampoo for you ?”  
“ I just like to run my fingers through it . And it relaxes you .”  
“ Yeah but i’m sorta feeling like a limp noodle so it won’t take much.”  
“ All right sweetheart .”  
Then they went into the bathroom and each pulled off their robes and boxers before they stepped into the tub. Sonny’s said NYPD and this pair was from one of his sisters.  
Rafael’s were just a black pair with a red stripe on the waist area,  
Sonny said “ God you’re beautiful.” He kissed the older man gently on the lips.  
“ Where did that come from?” One of his eyebrows was raised.  
“ I don’t know I just love you.”  
“ I love you too Sonny.”  
They sat in each other’s arms and then Rafael washed Sonny’s hair for him and rubbed his back a little. He heard a noise come out of Sonny’s mouth that he couldn’t place.  
“ I think you just purred .” Barba smiled  
“ That was a sigh of satisfaction counselor.”  
“ It’s okay my kitten I know you’ve got a sore paw. Let’s get out of here so you can get some sleep. It will help you heal so you can get back to work before you miss it too much.”


	3. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Rafael in the bedroom. Some tenderness and a little making out. Rafael just wants to be close to his man right now even while he is hurting . Kind of short and fluffy. I just had the thought of Barba and Sonny all snuggled in bed together and just being cozy and in love.

In the bedroom:  
Rafael pulled the blankets down and Sonny got under them after getting comfortable . Rafael slid in behind him after turning the lights off in the room except for the skylight where some stars showed. He gently ran his hand over Sonny’s stomach and rib area where the bruise was. “ Rafi, it’s fine it’s just a bruise. My rib is a little tender but that’s from the vest and all.”  
“ I know I guess I just worry. “. Rafael shifted a little and rested his head on his own pillow .  
“ Come here. I need to hold you like we always do. You know I sleep best in your arms.” Sonny said softly .  
“ Well then I will be glad to help you get your rest.” Rafael smiled a little. Sonny lifted his head and kissed him softly . “ Good night .”  
“ Sleep well carino.” Rafael felt Sonny’s fingers move over his chest hair. It soothed him to sometimes touch it while he was drifting off to sleep. He slept bare chested most of the time while Sonny wore t shirts now and then with his boxers or in winter sweatpants to bed. Rafael tucked the blanket over Sonny’s left shoulder since he sometimes got cold there in the middle of the night. He said “ I love you” quietly while he made himself more comfortable .  
“ Love you .” Sonny mumbled. He was drowsy so his pain medication must have kicked in.  
They fell asleep curled into each other soundly. Soft snores from Sonny’s direction could be heard . Barba found them comforting and familiar. As much as Sonny wanted to deny it they were part of him as he was on the closer part of 40. There were some gray strands in his hair that Rafael loves even if Sonny normally gelled them into submission most mornings. Rafael yawned and then his eyes closed . The younger man was so warm when he slept. And he would curl into sleep just like a kitten . It was endearing . Sometimes he couldn’t believe Sonny had agreed to live here with him. In this place but yet he had. Their love had given them both a lot of gifts .


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning. Sonny fresh out of the shower with his hair adorably rumpled and well it makes Rafael very very happy to start their day .

Rafael Barba came out of dreamland to hear the water turn off in the bathroom close to their bedroom. Sonny came out a few moments later with a towel around. his waist and his hair the way he liked it most . Rumpled before it was dry and with the gray strands showing.   
“ You were up early this morning.” Rafael said with some sleep still in his voice .  
“ I wanted to be so I could get ready for work even if it means i’m on desk for a while.”  
Rafael nodded and then pulled the towel off of Sonny’s waist.  
“ I’m not sure if that part of me is awake yet counselor.” Sonny said with a smile.  
“ Then I think i’ll just have to get your blood pumping carino.” Rafael gently moved Sonny so he was seated on the bed and then positioned himself on his knees. His lips parted as he began to slowly and gently take him into his mouth.  
“ Rafi.” Sonny’s voice was ragged. “ I’m going to lose it all over this blanket .”   
“ Laundry day is tommorrow.” There was a laugh from Rafael’s direction as he worked on business for a few more minutes.  
Eventually Sonny said “ Oh my god that was amazing. Who needs coffee after that my love.”  
“ I do and breakfast. What are you wearing today ?”  
“ I was thinkin that sweater you like with the red splashes on the black and some black pants .”  
“ Good choice. It will be soft for your stomach and rib.”  
“ And also good for fall. “ Sonny began to dress and work on his hair while Rafael selected his own clothes.  
“ I’m thinking I might go with something red today myself. That new tie you bought me will work with a black suit and a red shirt.”   
Sonny kisses him gently . “ I love it when we match even if we don’t work together .” “ Do you want your scrambled egg whites with the usual spicy peppers and cheddar this morning ?”  
“ That sounds good babe.”  
“ Well since my hair is how I want it , i’ll start on breakfast for both of us.”  
“Amaro is going to have something to say about casual Wednesday but then he’s also been shot in the vest before.”  
“ I thought you two were getting along better?”  
“ As long as I get him coffee now and then it soothes the beast.” Sonny smiled . “ Maybe i’ll get some for the squad today as long as I remember Fin’s green tea with honey. “  
“ I think they would all like that.”   
Then Rafael finished dressing for his own day.


	5. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Rafael go to work for the day. Sonny is on desk duty until his rib heals and so he is dressed a little casually. Barba will make an appearance later at the squad .

Yes I am aware that Gregory Yates is dead since I watch Chicago PD too. But in this story I wanted him to be alive and appeal his conviction just to play games with the SVU and Chicago PD squads a little bit. 

Sonny walked into the squad room with coffee and green tea for Fin. He moved to his desk and sat down slowly. “ Morning everybody.” They all gave their usual morning greetings.  
“ New sweater Carisi?, I like the colors.” Amanda commented.  
“ Got it on sale a few months ago. It’s soft on my rib right now.”  
“ Wondered if it was casual Wednesday .” Nick cracked with a smile.  
“ It feels good, too bad I had to get this little thing like shot in the vest to wear it.” Sonny replied with a shrug. “ But then you know how it feels right Amaro?”  
“ Yeah I do. I still think a bout that kid and what a mess things were.”  
“ Well now that we’ve gone down memory lane , how about we talk about today’s business?” Liv said while standing near everyone’s desks. “ Gregory Yates has filed an appeal. Just had a call from Sgt.Voight in Chicago. They want us to go over everything on our end and make sure we did everything by the book. “. She sighed. “ He is not walking free on my watch.” Then she went back into her office and the detectives started pulling files.   
“ This guy Yates was a piece of work. But we will keep him locked away so he can’t harm anyone else .” Fin said . “ I thought I had seen it all before him here.” He drank some of his green tea for a moment .   
Sonny started to read through one of the thick files. “ He buried his victims here at the beach by Coney Island? I went there as a kid. I want this guy for ruining my childhood happy place.” The other detectives started to wrote things on the board like they did when reviewing a case. “ I just remember he had a thing for green nail polish on his victims.” Amanda shuddered. “ Then he told me I was pregnant with Jessie before I even knew. Still makes my skin crawl to think about.”   
“ You’re safe. He’s not going to get out and get anywhere near you.” Nick commented.  
Then Barba walked into the squad with a small blue box.” Sonny these are for you from Carmen.”  
Sonny smiled. “ Her brownies with the peanut butter cookie dough.” “ I think everybody needs a chocolate mood boost .” He opened the box to share.  
“ You’re probably right . Tell me this is a bad dream and Gregory Yates has no basis to appeal. He makes my skin crawl .” Rafael said as Olivia came out of her office again.  
“ Rafa.” She nodded at him. “ Hank Voight will be here’ in a few hours, Erin Lindsay doesn’t work with him anymore but he will have her come if needed. “.   
“ Well lets go over what we have and if we need the Chicago PD’s help then we will ask. Voight could be a help for their part of the story .”  
Then they all started to work on case files. Rafael had his eyes on Sonny making sure he was taking it easy and taking his prescribed pain medication for his bruised rib. “. So far it seemed like the man he loved was behaving himself to heal.


End file.
